Le Journal Secret de Meiling Li
by Cardwitch
Summary: Shh... c'est un secret mais Meiling a un journal secret. Veuillez donne un coup d'oeil nous fera? (R&R) Mon premier Fanfic français
1. Chapitre 1

Je ne possède pas le SERRE-JOINT de Sakura de Cardcaptor fait.   
  
Les choses dans ce lien d'histoire à une partie de ma propre vie; la chose avec étant rejeté pour une autre fille n'est pas bien que. Cela est juste comment Meiling est.   
  
Les noms japonais seront utilisés dans cette histoire comme je ne pourrais pas rappeler quels Thomas' le nom était-il jusqu' à maintenant-  
  
Stephanie est Meiling  
  
Sakura est Sakura  
  
Lionel est Syaoran  
  
Tiffany est Tomoyo  
  
Erik est Eriol  
  
(Etc..) Désolé de ceci..   
  
(À tous enfants qui sont effrayés de leurs parents, est robuste et suivre votre rêve. Garder votre vie va, ne ce pas est la fin quand ils le disent. Et n'importe que vous faites, mental ou sain d'esprit ils ne peuvent pas vous contrôler. -Sophie Withall)  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
Je suis dans Tomoeda je ne peux pas attendre de voir Tomoyo encore. Je regarde en avant à voir de Sakura aussi. J'ai reçu une lettre de Syaoran et il a dit que mes amis ont eu besoin de quelque aide. Syaoran a dit qu'il m'a manqué quand je suis venu par la porte. Il m'a fait me sent chaud dans latéral heureux.   
  
Quand j'ai obtenu pour instruire aujourd'hui, j'ai vu que Syaoran et Sakura donnant chaque par-dessus les soupirs d'amour et un garçon Eriol appelé s'assied maintenant dans mon endroit. (C'est s'injuste je m'assieds à côté de Syaoran. Ce n'est pas juste, même maintenant je suis fâché avec l'enseignant). Je veux mon endroit de retour. Il s'est introduit me et pendant Eriol de classe a gardé me regarde un rougir.   
  
A l'heure du déjeuner, j'ai voulu manger le déjeuner avec Syaoran, Sakura et Tomoyo comme les vieux temps, mais quand j'ai trouvé Syaoran il et Sakura faisait les signes d'amour (encore) et manger le déjeuner sur leur propre. Aucun signe de Tomoyo. Et me faire même plus fâché, Sakura et Syaoran me blottissaient jusqu'à chaque par-dessus et Sakura jouait avec les cheveux de Syaoran (Oh bien c'est le défaut de mine et Tomoyo nous étions le celui qui les a reçu ensemble, mais je calme sent l'amertume à l'intérieur) je dois recevoir un nouvel ami. Juste alors je le feutre une main sur mon épaule, j'ai pensé c'étais Tomoyo non, c'était ce gars de Eriol.   
  
"Vous avez mangé votre déjeuner pourtant?" il a demandé  
  
"Non, je n'ai pas eu un hasard à. Mes amis tout semble être actuellement occupé" j'ai expliqué jeter un oeil par-dessus à Sakura et à Syaoran. Ils mangeaient le déjeuner ensemble et partager la nourriture comme deux amants de croix d'étoile.   
  
"Je n'ai pas eu le déjeuner pourtant, le besoin pour manger ensemble?" il m'a invité avec un sourire de charme anglais (vous A des objections il est anglais, doit être pourquoi il est si charmant). J'étais si heureux, heureux que quelqu'un agréable et gentil a voulu le plaisir de ma compagnie. Je devais admettre- il est le genre mort!   
  
"Oui s'il vous plaît, j'aime avoir du monde au déjeuner" j'ai répondu avec un sourire. Sa face blanche a semblé aller rouge à travers son nez.   
  
Nous avons mangé près d'étaient la fontaine est. Nous avons parlé d'étaient nous venons de. Eriol a semblé fasciné par mon histoire et il a gardé me regarde comme s'il ferait la fille jamais vue avant, je pense qu'il est vraiment l'ami de Tomoyo si je n'ai pas flirté. Son impartialité juste mais je devais demander si Tomoyo était son ami de fille.   
  
"Eriol j'espère que vous n'a pas des objections mon demander mais." J'ai commencé, soudain il a dit-  
  
"Non, Tomoyo pas mon amie, je vraiment ne l'aime pas que beaucoup de, elle aille très bien je devine" Eriol m'a dit. Je suis calme choqué, il est tout comme Syaoran et sa mère ils peuvent tout a lu des esprits. Je souhaite que je pourrais faire quelque chose comme cela, lire des esprits.   
  
"Oh vraiment, Syaoran fait qu'aussi vous savez" je l'ai dit, que faisais-je? Devrais-je le dire ceci?   
  
"S'inquiéter je sais c'est le genre d'effrayant quand gens font cela, l'Esprit lisant je signifie. J'espère que je ne vous effraie pas le Meiling-Chan" Eriol m'a dit que caressant me dirige. Il était la première personne puisque j'ai obtenu ici qui avait appelé par mon nom et mettre Chan à la fin. Tout le monde les appels à l'aise me Li-Chan (distinguer l'un à l'autre de Syaoran). Sakura m'appelle Meiling-San, que je pense est un terme agréable "l'Ami de respect". J'ai appelé Sakura- Kinomoto-San ou le Kinomoto-Chan quand je rencontre premièrement son mais elle est la Sakura-Chan me. Et Tomoyo est Tomoyo- Chan (Mon cher ami bien-aimé, le seul celui qui me comprend). Elle fait tous les problèmes que j'ai partent, je suis son Meiling-Chan d'ami. Syaoran mon Syaoran-kun ou Syaoran-San. Que dois-j'appeler Eriol? Le premier nom? Le dernier nom? Kun ou San? C'était comme-' Penser que Meiling pense'. Finalement il a dit, "m'Appeler le Meiling-Chan d'accord d'Eriol-Kun?"   
  
Il a lu mon esprit encore, bien Eriol-Kun disait- l'ami de Eriol nous sommes maintenant des amis. J'ai un nouvel ami, donc ce que s'il a enlevé tous l'obscurité et le battement en haut Yue et Kero-San? Il est vraiment un gars agréable, je pense.   
  
"Vous n'avez pas des objections ma vocation vous Meiling-Chan? Ou préféreriez-vous le Li-Chan?" Eriol a demandé poliment. Je n'ai pas eu des objections le Meiling-Chan; je toujours ai voulu être appelé cela. Tomoyo m'appelle le Meiling-Chan, mais j'ai été le Li-Chan avant qu'elle m'ait ait appelé cela.   
  
"Aucun appel me Meiling-Chan, c'est plus facile à me dire et les soeurs de Syaoran de côté cette façon", je l'ai dit avec un petit rire nerveux. Je dois avoir semblé stupide! Je sens que le morceau de choc d'embarras tire en bas mon coeur, cela se sentant que vous recevez quand vous avez dit le tort de quelque chose et quelqu'un vous a corrigé nettement.   
  
"N'être pas gêné, le Meiling-Chan" Eriol a dit stockant mon bras. Je le feutre cet élancement vous recevez quand quelqu'un le genre incendie votre peau. J'ai le feutre cette façon avant.   
  
"Votre nom s'intéresse très" Eriol a dit changeant soudain le sujet légèrement. J'ai hoché lentement-  
  
"Est si le vôtre, Eriol? Que signifie-t-il?" J'ai demandé rapidement, Eriol a pensé et répondu.   
  
"Je vraiment n'ai jamais su, j'essaie de découvrir mais mon nom est étrange en angleterre" Eriol a expliqué. Je pense que je sais qu'il signifie-  
  
Le "lion" que j'ai dit rapidement encore,  
  
"Désolé? Le lion?" Eriol a dit me regarde avec un sourire qui a coupé la droite par moi aime que l'épée de Syaoran m'avait poignardé, mais j'ai répondu encore-  
  
"Votre nom, je crois qu'il signifie le Lion de Dieu", j'ai dit regarde timidement ses yeux bleus. Ils ont semblé briller quand je l'ai dit, "Une équipe anglaise, je pense?"   
  
"Votre nom est très joli Meiling, la Beauté chinoise?" Eriol a dit un peu plus tard. Il a su que mon nom a réparé. La 'beauté' que je vraiment n'habite pas jusqu'à mon nom.   
  
Juste alors la cloche a sonné, Eriol est levé et comme un gentilhomme a offert sa main pour m'aider en haut. "Je vous verrai dans la classe, le Joli Carillon" il m'a dit et avant de courir d'il a embrassé ma main. Il a fait qu'à Sakura une fois, Syaoran était très mécontent de Eriol embrassant la main de Sakura.   
  
Je me sens si flatted qu'il a embrassé 'mon' la main. Cela n'est pas arrivé dans les âges. Je m'ai envie d'une vraiment dame maintenant.   
  
Tout par huitième et neuvième Eriol de période a gardé regarder et sourire me. Tomoyo ri nerveusement, je ne suis pas un lecteur d'esprit mais j'ai su qu'elle pensait 'le Nouvel idylle'. Elle souhaite, je ne suis pas trop sûr si je veux faire cela encore.   
  
Syaoran et Sakura où regarde Eriol et alors à moi. Ils ont chuchoté quelque chose et alors rit nerveusement.   
  
Je ne peux pas attendre l'école voit demain mon nouvel ami; je me demande qu'il fait maintenant. Je m'ai envie de que j'ai une connexion avec lui quelques comment. Peut-être il sait quelque chose de quelque chose qu'il a besoin de dire Sakura et Syaoran. Je me demande ce que c'est s'il y a quelque chose là-bas.   
  
Je dois aller maintenant le Journal, merci et la bonne nuit,  
  
Aimer Meiling Li  
  
P.- Rika n'était pas dans aujourd'hui, Chiharu dit qu'elle se sent indisposé j'espère qu'elle est meilleur bientôt. Je pense il pourrait y avoir un insecte allant environ. Obtenir de Syaoran une fièvre aussi; il pourrait être de demain aussi. Je vous dirai s'il fait, Sakura sera dérangé de sa pince revend le concours n'est pas dans.   
  
Cher Journal,  
  
Comme j'ai prédit que Syaoran est malade s'il est au lit, peut-être je suis un lecteur d'esprit ou quelque chose. Il dit qu'il n'est pas malade mais Wei et je l'ai vu tout avant. Il n'aime pas est juste malade et n'allant pas instruire à cause de Sakura est là-bas. Si je suis sur la montre de Kinomoto pour lui, en cas de n'importe quel ennui. Grand, j'ai une vie aussi Syaoran de cousin! Et la partie d'il n'implique pas faire du babysitting votre amie.   
  
J'ai une vie et je ne suis pas une vis en haut comme mes parents dit. Je me sens si seul dans ce monde parfois.   
  
J'ai vu Eriol aujourd'hui. Nous avons parlé encore et il a demandé, "Meiling quel est votre histoire de vie, si vous n'avez pas des objections mon demander?"   
  
"Non, je vous dirai si vous me dites le vôtre ensuite" je l'ai dit. Eriol a consenti, est assis et a écouté mon histoire.   
  
Mon début hors dans la vie était un désordre; j'étais superflu par mes parents, un accident. Ma mère était un gosse quand elle m'avait et mon père était occupé à tout moment avec le travail. Donc j'étais né et superflu, le cousin de mon père et du père du Syaoran de frère de la mère a aidé le regard après moi et je rencontre mon Syaoran de cousin cette façon.   
  
Quand le père de Syaoran a passé loin sa mère et la mine a fiancé Syaoran et I. Je me souviens de ma mère parlant à mon père d'il-  
  
"Ceci est la meilleure façon, Zinan (le nom de mon père)" la Mère a claqué. Brosser ses long très sombre brun cheveux de ses yeux, et frottement son enceinte tummy. son de. J'étais hors de la porte de salon, écoutant les parlant.   
  
"Jinling (le nom de la Mère), ma femme nous doit pourquoi? Le sang de famille est le sang de Li", mon père l'a dite dans son noble.   
  
"Le sang de Li de Syaoran et la magie sont grands et j'aurai des petits-enfants avec la magie, pour quelque raison que je ne sais pas que j'étais né avec aucune magie avec mes deux frères qui a fait, Zyiro avait à peine et Ryury (son nom d'animal favori pour le père de Li) avait toute la magie dans le monde" la mère hurlée dans l'oreille du père. "Meiling est la clef à recevant cela tous, elle est ma fille et avec la beauté elle découvrira de beaux enfants".   
  
La Clef? Je n'étais pas une clef pour ce que ma mère et mon père pour gagner le pouvoir sur le clan, j'étais, et le nouveau bébé? Quand elle ou il est né la fera ou il est utilisé comme ceci. Pas un il, il aurait des droits.   
  
"Le mari, Meiling est le nôtre et je projette pour l'utiliser pour une bonne vie. Elle fera une grande mariée et donne Les fils de Clan de Li" mon ravened de mère sur. Mon père a compté sur elle dans la crainte.   
  
"Meiling a une droite pour choisir" engendre dit, "Comme Ryuu vous a dit, il veut le meilleur pour Syaoran".   
  
"Ceci est le meilleur pour Meiling et Syaoran, il est grand temps ce chiot est venu utiliser pour Yelan, elle est un direct décroissant de Roseau de Clow" la mère hurlée hors. "Et il est grand temps Meiling est venu utiliser aussi". Engendrer n'a pas aimé ceci.   
  
"Attendre une minute, Meiling est seulement quatre, Syaoran est quatre le mois prochain en juillet et c'est été une année depuis Ryuu est mort. Je ne vois pas comment que vous pouvez voir Meiling comme une poupée de chiffon vous pouvez lancer environ" le Père a claqué le dos, "Si vous n'avez pas voulu être mère que vous auriez dû dire". La mère a assis à côté du Père et a mis sa main sur son tummy encore.   
  
"Vous ne le me permets pas de débarassez de" la Mère claquée à lui. 'Il' j'était seulement 'Il' à elle? Le père a pensé pareil comme me. Oui il n'était pas très heureux que j'étais ici et vivant dans ce monde, mais au moins il n'a pas pensé de moi comme "Il".   
  
"Quand dans sa vie a Meiling a été un 'It'?" Le père a demandé,  
  
"Quand elle était dans mon utérus qu'elle n'était pas "Elle", c'était 'Il'" la Mère claquée encore ses cheveux dans un désordre avec au poil touffu. Je me souviens d'est si effrayé, ma mère et mon père toujours se disputaient par-dessus ce qu'ils feront avec moi. Il a fait m'a envie d'une vieille serviette de salle de bains ou une vieille poupée de chiffon, 'Il' est le sien.   
  
"Aucun Meiling toujours a été un elle, et elle était un elle alors et elle est maintenant. Elle était une personne quand votre ovale a été fertilisé, d'alors elle était un ELLE" le Père dos claqué essayant d'utiliser 'elle' dans son discours. "Je consentirai seulement si nous recevons quelque chose bon de ceci et si Yelan est véritablement d'accord avec ceci".   
  
Alors il a été fait, ceci 'Il' avait sa vie lancée devant sa face. Le père ne l'a jamais questionné encore, jamais.   
  
Quand j'étais cinq, finalement, véritablement je suis tombé dans l'amour avec Syaoran quand il a épargné mon oiseau, Kagami. Nommé après ma Carte préférée de Clow- La Carte de Miroir. Syaoran et je jouerais cardcaptors pour notre jeu et je l'ai aimé. Syaoran et j'ai pris notre formation très sérieusement, nous sommes les deux entraîné dans les Arts de Maréchal.   
  
Quand nous étions sept notre Tora de cousin est mort à l'âge de neuf, nous tout coup manqué son tendrement; elle est morte parce qu'elle a appartenu à l'étang dans le yard de Syaoran arrière. Syaoran est tombé dans à et s'est mort presque mais Wei l'a vu qu'et l'a obtenu hors. Heureusement il allait très bien mais Tora était déjà mort.   
  
Quand nous étions neuf notre Yoshi de cousin est mort, il était fifthteen et à Syaoran il perdait un grand frère. Syaoran vraiment manque Yoshi même aujourd'hui, et quand il est malade qu'il a de mauvais rêves de lui.   
  
Je n'ai jamais dit que n'importe qui le Syaoran d'ennuis obtient pendant qu'il dort. Il voit son père, Tora ou Yoshi à tout moment. Et dans sa tête il peut imaginer l'eau et cherchant encore, le voyant là-bas. Regarder que lui noie. Il voit son père, mais vraiment ne l'a jamais su de temps en temps. Syaoran tournait seulement trois quand il est mort.   
  
Quant à me, j'ai de mauvais rêves de mort de Syaoran, beaucoup de façons horribles. Comme le Cardcaptor qui aide la Maîtresse de Clow je crains pour sa vie comme une soeur. Je sens un sens de sisterhood avec lui alors cousinhood maintenant il dit qu'il aime Sakura. Je sais le Jane-Anne, l'aide du Roseau de Clow (Comme quel Syaoran est-il à Sakura) mort. Elle avait sa tête a coupé parce que le Roseau de Clow a pensé elle avait cassé les Enchantements d'est et les lois de Sorcellerie de l'ouest.   
  
Même aujourd'hui dans le Clan de Li c'est la loi qui même le Dirigeant doit mourir si une règle est cassée. La tête coupe, brûler, et les écrasant toutes les choses que les gens normaux débarrassent de siècles il y a mais ils sont calmes arrivant aux gens comme Syaoran. Il m'effraie je suis effrayé pour mes amis et ma famille avec la magie.   
  
Ma mère et le père me voient comme un outil mais ils n'utilisent pas mon Meiquing de soeur elle est la fille juste normale. Mais ma mère et le père prévoient si beaucoup de moi, la mère est fâchée que j'ai perdu Syaoran à un appels de mère- "UN Japonais sales sèment".   
  
Quand Syaoran m'a dit il a aimé Sakura je le feutre seul encore, quel était ma raison pour est ici? Je ne celui ai pas. Ma vie est seulement un désordre. Tout je touche des bouchées me très dur sur les doigts. Et maintenant Tomoyo et j'ai reçu Syaoran et Sakura ensemble et le deux sont dans l'amour et calme je suis seul. Je peux être entouré par Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu et Takashi et est complètement seul.   
  
"Eriol vous savez que je signifie?" J'ai demandé après avoir le dit tout ceci. Eriol s'est déplacé plus près me sur le banc que nous asseyions sur et chuchoté dans mon oreille-  
  
"Vous ne pouvez jamais être seul si vous regarde dans vous et voit la beau fille et la fille gentil que vous êtes"; sa voix était gentil à mon oreille. Je ferme mes yeux et mon feutre sa pince à mon oreille, je le feutre qui battant de mon coeur et ma face a rougi légèrement. J'ai vu que Sakura fait ceci à Syaoran et à Syaoran le fait à Sakura, je toujours me suis demandé qu'il s'a envie de. Finalement Eriol a pris sa pince une façon et m'a demandé, "Faire vous voulez savoir mon histoire? Ne ce pas est aussi profond que le vôtre mais j'ai promis de dire que vous creusez si vous m'avez dit le vôtre". J'ai hoché et assis très proche à lui pendant sur son chaque mot.   
  
Mes débuts d'histoire en angleterre, j'étais né dans Londres à ma maison. Je n'a pas de frère ou des soeurs et mes parents sont morts des années il y a il y a 194 ans pour être exactes. Je suis seulement une partie de Roseau de Clow et de père de Sakura est le par-dessus la partie. Ma magie a été maintenant fractionnée entre Fujitaka. J'ai été cet âge pour les années après mes parents morts et maintenant je peux finalement grandi en haut comme un gosse normal, maintenant la nouvelle Maîtresse des cartes dans choisi.   
  
Eriol m'a dit ceci très rapidement je ne pourrais pas recevoir aux poignes avec cela tout. (Vous a des objections il n'est pas un gosse normal). Mon histoire était ma mère et le père hurlant par-dessus ce que faire avec moi ou quel est meilleur pour moi. Ils n'a pas d'idée a effrayé comment ils peuvent me faire, a effrayé comment ils peuvent me faire me sent. Je me sens sûr avec mes amis je sais que rien ne peut m'arriver avec eux. Aussitôt que je suis la maison que j'inquiète, quand je suis sur les vacances et je suis avec la famille de la mère ils demandent que je pense de mon père. Que dis-je? Je suis effrayé et je dois garder aller, je me dis. Garder aller pour les gens qui ont besoin de moi et m'aime. Mais qui fait le besoin me? Et un plus de question. Qui est il qui m'aime?   
  
"Vous saurez ce que pour faire un Meiling-Chan de jour" Eriol a dit doucement caressant mon bras, "Vous saurez ce que pour faire". Nous avons marché alors un a dépensé le reste du déjeuner ensemble.   
  
M'aider! Je pleure au monde et peut-quelqu'un entendre mon cri? Pouvoir n'importe qui m'épargne; je souhaite que j'étais comme Sakura. Dans l'amour avec quelqu'un et heureux avec un espoir d'est cette femme de la personne, elle a Syaoran et son amour. Je tuerais pour avoir cela. De toute façon je parlerai demain le journal.   
  
Tout mon amour à mon petit coeur et mon petit pouvoir,  
  
Meiling Li  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ma première histoire a traduit dans le français, j'espère que vous les gens qui tachetent et a lu le français l'a aimé pour ainsi dire l'histoire de Sakura de Cardcaptor premièrement française que je jamais ai fait.   
  
Etre juste de mes compétences françaises, je suis seulement un gosse après tout j'ai fait seulement le français pour un petit pendant que (je suis seulement 12 bientôt être 13). Etre gentil..   
  
S'il vous plaît lire et réexaminer, j'entends le Frech est des gens agréables, me montrer ils ont raison. J'avais de grandes revues de mes Ventilateurs d'anglais, laisse essayer et les battre ^_^  
  
Votre ami, Cardwitch.. Lire et Réexaminer mes gens charmants ^_^ 


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci! La revue que j'avais pour ceci était très agréable, c'est bon de ne pas tacheter l'anglais. Juste écrire les revues en français et je ferai mon mieux faire la traduction à l'anglais me. Je comprends le français, très bien, donc pas l'inquiétude.   
  
Oh et le "marion-moune", c'était vous qui a écrit la revue agréable, merci à vous! Se souvenir des gens, mes Français ne sont pas très bon mais j'essaierai mon meilleur ^_^  
  
Merci n'importe qui qui a lu et n'a pas réexaminé seulement, s'est souvenu de recevoir des mises à jour sur cette histoire me mettent seulement sur l'Alerte d'Auteur ou vous pourriez seulement le chèque en haut chaque de temps en temps.   
  
Maintenant à l'histoire (Que j'ai traduit d'anglais dans à Français, me pris beaucoup de mon samedi!) Apprécier!   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
Les dépenses de Sakura la nuit ici parce qu'obtenir de Syaoran pire. Il ne pourrait pas lever même ce matin. Cette chose pauvre, j'espère qu'il obtiendra meilleur bientôt. Sakura restant (encore) pour que signifie que je devrai la garder dans ma pièce.   
  
Sakura de foin dort le genre circulaire d'un lot ces jours cet endroit est comme sa seconde à la maison.   
  
Sakura est venu instruire avec sa chose je devine elle restera pour le silence un pendant que. J'ai vu Eriol encore; il était comme doux un normal. Tomoyo; elle était juste le Tomoyo-Chan. Sakura (Oh attend nous l'avons faite) mais elle était Ying pareille La. Ying L'un nom agréable c'est chinois vous savez.   
  
Regardant de retour sur mon premier discours avec Eriol que nous avons parlé des noms. J'ai cherché mon nom et il vraiment signifie 'Beau, Joli, Propre, le Lin, le Lac, l'Idole, Adoré Un et Longed pour l'Enfant' (je souhaite). Je suis la fille la plus superflue pour jamais jouer sa partie dans l'histoire de Li.   
  
Eriol mange avec moi encore et nous avons parlé de nos familles plus. Eriol a dit qu'il avait été vivant pour les années et dans toutes ces années il n'avait jamais eu un tel ami gentil comme I. Eriol me fait m'a envie de que j'ai obtenu un ami qui ne me lancera pas loin. Mon nouvel ami est si grand. Je pourrais le dire n'importe quoi, comme je peux vous dire. Comme quel Tora de cousin était-il comme.   
  
Eriol m'a dit- "vous pouvez me parler si vous voulez à, limité dans moi si vous vous sentez que vous avez besoin d'à". Je peux limiter dans lui; il me fait me sent si spécial. Comme un ami spécial à lui, Il me donne un sentiment similaire à ce que je le feutre quand Tomoyo et je travaillais ensemble à recevoir Syaoran et Sakura ensemble, un meilleur ami sentant une chose de formation du lien affectif. Si je l'ai dit encore de ma vie. Eriol m'a écouté avec le plus grand respect. Je peux parler librement à lui avec aucun mur me gardant hors et éloigné de lui.   
  
"Approuver mais pas le rire et ne dit pas Syaoran j'ai dit n'importe quoi parce qu'une partie de c'est de Syaoran", je l'ai dit.   
  
"Je je jure ne dira jamais le feu" Eriol a ri tout bas à se et alors écouté avec un sourire. J'ai commencé, parlant à Eriol était comme prendre à un plus de compréhension Tomoyo, comme un Syaoran, Sakura et Tomoyo dans celui.   
  
J'ai pensé beaucoup de Tora depuis je vous ai dit ce qu'est arrivé à elle, elle était un cousin vraiment agréable. Je vraiment ne peux pas me souvenir d'elle je peux vous dire qu'elle a eu l'air de et comment sa vie était. Tora était Syaoran et mon cousin parce que son père était Auntie Yelan (mère de Syaoran) la fille du frère. Comment elle m'est relaté? Bien ma mère est mère de Syaoran la cinquième cousin. C'est tout très dur à comprendre même que je ne suis pas sûr comment ceci est des travaux. Seulement Syaoran vraiment sûr. Je n'oublierai jamais le jour nous avons été dits qu'elle est morte et Syaoran était sur le bord de mort. Le clan entier a prié pour sa sûreté.   
  
Les parents de Tora ont blâmé plus vieux Sheifa de soeur de Syaoran et Yoshi pour la mort de Tora. Ils très s'ont été aussi inquiétés pour la sûreté de Syaoran il pourrait être mort. C'est effrayant comment ils les deux a appartenu à l'étang je pense que Tora est tombé et Syaoran accidentellement tiré dans avec elle. Syaoran était au lit pour un mois parce qu'il a développé une fièvre et c'était très haut pour le premièrement peu de semaines. Deux fois nous l'avons perdu presque, une fois quand il aurait pu noyer avec Tora et encore sur la première semaine de la fièvre. Son tem de fièvre était dans les centaines et vous auriez pu frire un oeuf sur sa tête.   
  
Je pense parfois de ce que ce monde serait comme si Syaoran avait mort ce jour vie comment différente aurait été. Qu'aurait-il pu arriver à Sakura? Elle serait morte se par maintenant, peut-être le Livre de Clow n'aurait pas été ouvert.   
  
J'ai toujours des cauchemars de la mort de Syaoran. Plus souvent en fait, je mourrais si mon cousin aimant. C'est comme perdre un frère. Bien sûr Syaoran sait que la douleur de cousin perd, donc je faire mais le cousin issu de germains qui n'est pas mort était la fin me comme il était avec Syaoran. Yoshi, le cousin de Syaoran préféré qui a aimé lui plus l'alors plus vieux cousin pourrait.   
  
Yoshi, il est mon père de mère et Syaoran le plus vieux fils de Zyro de frère. Ne pas demander pourquoi il n'est pas devenu le Dirigeant de Clan de Li je ne suis pas sûr. Je pense qu'il avait quelque chose pour faire avec ce qu'il a fait; je pense qu'il a tué un oiseau. (Ryuu Li a gardé un journal pour les années. En fait la dernière entrée était le très jour il est mort).   
  
Ryuu était toujours le plus attrayant du deux j'ai vu une image d'eux et ma mère.   
  
Ma mère était la petite soeur d'eux et pour quelque raison que je ne sais pas pourquoi qu'elle était née avec à peine la magie. Selon Yelan, j'ai quelque magie mais elle ne me dira pas comment utiliser il. Elle dit que je dois garder il soutient.   
  
Quand même ma mère a dit me que Zyro était toujours des moyens à Ryuu.   
  
Ryuu était bel et Zyro recevait vieil après tout il était comme dix années plus vieilles alors Ryuu et seize années plus vieilles alors ma mère. Il a détesté Ryuu pour sa femme; Ryuu était des amis avec la mère de Sakura je suis dit. Et Zyro était dans l'amour avec Yelan mais elle et Ryuu est tombé dans l'amour et reçu épousé. Ryuu était seize et Yelan était seulement quatorze. Je pense c'est doux.   
  
Zyro a pensé il était le meilleur frère quand il avait un fils et Ryuu avait seulement des filles, Sheifa et le Fuutie de jumeaux et Feimei. Fanren était né une année plus tard et Syaoran et je n'étais pas né pour au moins de cinq ans plus. Ma mère était seulement dix en ce moment, je pense?   
  
Ma mère est appelée Jinling Li et elle a épousé son cousin mon papa. Elle était enceinte avec moi quand elle a obtenu épousé et j'étais né premier comme Syaoran était. J'étais trois semaines premières et Syaoran était un mois premier. La mère de Syaoran était vingt-trois quand il était né et ma mère était seule... quatorze? Yelan pareil d'âge était quand elle l'avait Sheifa premièrement enfant, ou peut-être c'était quand elle a épousé. De toute façon.   
  
"Je saute le sujet est je pas?" J'ai dit soudain. Je me rappèle me sentant bête, je me répétais? Je pense que vous savez ce qu'est arrivé prochain-  
  
"Vous ne vous répétez pas" Eriol a dit, il vraiment a voulu savoir plus. Le genre d'aimé quelque petit enfant qui entendait et l'histoire intéressante. "Votre pas, votre histoire s'intéresse très j'aime une femme qui peut juste le discours de leurs problèmes, dire ses secrets" Eriol m'a dit encore. Je devais le dire qui je le feutre aime qu'il était un ami agréable, je signifie ce n'est pas dur mais..   
  
"La raison je peux dire que vous cette chose est que je vous vois comme un bon ami" je pourrais me sentir que mon rougit; je ferais seulement connu lui pour aimé trois jours!   
  
"Merci le Meiling-Chan, cela fait me sent du silence à l'aise avec vous" Eriol m'a dit. "Si vous voulez dire plus que vous pouvez, ou si vous voulez aller pour une promenade qui est belle aussi".   
  
'Si doux' je pensais à me.   
  
"Oh bien merci le Meiling-Chan" Eriol a dit après avoir joué le róle principal dans mes yeux. Il a fait la chose de lecture d'esprit! Encore! Alors la cloche a sonné. Tout comme hier il m'a aidé en haut et au lieu de la promenade loin il a dit, "le Foin je marcherai à la maison avec vous si vous voulez à qu'est." J'ai hoché et nous partons l'école.   
  
Nous étions sur notre façon par le parc quand nous avons vu que deux plus vieux garçons pendaient autour de Sakura pendant qu'elle marchait à la maison cette façon. Vous savez flirter et tel. Sakura essayait de se débarasser d'eux.   
  
J'ai tourné à Eriol et dit, "le Discours à vous plus tard, j'ai les appels de devoir". Il a ri et a couru en avant à la fin du parc.   
  
Je suis allé par-dessus à Sakura et dit, "Bien les gars le cassent en haut vous savez qu'elle est l'amie de Syaoran et elle aime est son amie". Sakura a souri quand elle m'a vu et hoché avec force à eux. Les deux garçons ont poussé Sakura à l'écart dans un mur et m'ont allumé. Ils m'ont encerclé quelques fois.   
  
"Vous ain de cousin de Syaoran' t vous," un des garçons (l'Allié) a dit dans une façon londonienne, "ce que vous a juste au bout sur moi et Harcelle ici? Huh, huh?"   
  
J'ai décidé d'être intelligent avec eux, "Vous Etes le cousin de Syaoran n'est pas vous" j'ai répété dans l'anglais abandonné et alors dit, "Et oui je suis et aussi j'ai chaque droite au bout dans avec vous". Harceler a emparé de mon poignet et m'a appuyé fort contre un mur. Je rappèle la pensée il allait m'attaquer. Sakura par essayait de me libérer maintenant de cette poigne, mais l'Allié s'est emparé de son et l'a tirée du parc.   
  
Harceler est venu plus près et plus près me le parc était vide sauf lui et I. Je pourrais sentir son souffle c'était horrible, il m'a fait me sent plus malade alors terrifié. Il n'a pas fait le demi-hectare pour me le donner un coup de pied où il le blesse plus. Vous a des objections je ne pourrais pas me déplacer les jambes parce qu'il avait ses jambes dures sur eux. Comme il a appuyé plus dur ma blessure de poitrine si beaucoup. Je ne pourrais pas le souffle et ma poitrine était dans une douleur énorme. Soudain son bras était à mon cou, je vraiment suffoquais.   
  
"Stop... il... me part seul!" J'ai essayé de hurler mais il est sorti dans un chuchotement. Harceler a semblé recevoir plus près et plus près et je mourais comme il prenait mon air. Soudain il m'a embrassé très dur, plus dur alors que j'ai vu que Syaoran et Sakura fait. Quand il a arrêté finalement il a desserré sa poigne sur moi. Ce doit avoir été dur parce que je pourrais sentir le dos d'hâte d'oxygène dans mes poumons et il le feutre comme quelque coup puissant.   
  
"Maintenant, ce que devrait je fais à vous prochain", Harcelez demandé. Je ferme mes yeux espérant qu'il fasse seulement me permets de va. Je vraiment m'avais reçu dans l'ennui. Le dernier temps que j'essaie être intelligent avec un dixième classeur.   
  
"L'aide s'il vous plaît aide. .." J'ai essayé de crier mais transmet lui est allé par-dessus ma bouche. Il vraiment allait me frapper ou mon est même.. Je ne peux pas écrire même il.   
  
"Le foin vous grand perdant part mon Meiling-Chan seul" une voix a hurlé hors. J'ai roulé mes yeux en haut pour essayer et voir. Mais tout j'ai regardé étais noir ou shadowed ou flou. Je perdais l'oxygène encore. "J'ai dit reçois vos mains sales de mucky d'elle vous le perdant" la voix hurlée encore. Harceler m'a poussé au sol, j'ai essayé de me lever mais mon corps ne me laisserait pas. Oh je le feutre si faible et faible. Le seul mouvement que je pourrais faire était mes yeux. Je les ai ouverts pour voir que qui cette personne était et j'ai été choqué pour voir. ...   
  
"Eriol?" Je me souviens de grandir et alors mes yeux a fermé et je pense que je me sens endormi parce que l'endroit que je ne suis pas réveillé était dans le parc.   
  
Je suis à la maison de Eriol maintenant. Eriol dit qu'il m'a porté ici (Me dans le sien arme!) Je me suis réveillé dans son lit et il est entré avec une tasse de lait et de miel chauds (Yummy parfait pour le malade).   
  
"Le Meiling-Chan, je suis content que vous êtes éveillé et sûr," Eriol m'a dit quand il a transmis me qui boit. Je l'ai glissé une fois et souri à lui.   
  
"Grâce à vous venant et m'aidant, je vraiment ai été là-bas effrayé, il le feutre comme j'allais mourir" j'ai exagéré à me, je mieux pense deux fois avant que je pense. Je suis dans la présence d'un lecteur d'esprit. Cette fois je pense qu'il a lu mon esprit et ne l'a pas dit hors. Syaoran fait qu'avec Sakura.   
  
Quand j'ai fini ma boisson et Eriol a pris la tasse de moi et m'a embrassé. "Je suis si content que vous êtes bien", il a dit sourire m'alors j'ai commencé pleurer, "Attendre vous êtes bien sont vous pas?"   
  
J'ai séché mes déchirures et dit, "Ouais, je suis beau j'ai seulement n'avait jamais un ami qui sauterait dans et m'épargne et me demande si je suis bien. Mon par-dessus les amis ne me demande jamais qui bourre et ils ne me prendraient jamais à leur maison et apporte me chauffer le lait et le miel. Vous êtes l'Eriol-Kun si doux". Et ROUGI, je vraiment n'ai jamais fait un garçon rougit de mon flatter! Il m'aime il pense que je suis un ami aussi! J'ai un doux meilleur ami (en plus Tomoyo). Au moins j'ai pensé j'étais un ami pourquoi bien je suis sur le point de voir qu'il est un morceau d'un phoney.   
  
"Le foin que vous améliorez a quelque chose pour manger, Nakuru a fait quelque dîner pour nous tous" Eriol a dit sourire en bas sur moi. "Vous sont si affamé?"   
  
"Mourir de faim à la mort" j'ai ri tout bas, 'Oh mon Dieu ce que j'a fait' je me souviens de la pensée 'Oh non il lira mon esprit'. Heureusement il a fait il n'était pas regarder trop occupé hors la fenêtre.   
  
"Grand alors! Je dirai Nakuru et le Soleil Vertébral" et Eriol a couru hors la porte me partant seul dans sa salle. Regarder vers sa salle est vraiment grand et a une fenêtre énorme dans il. Eriol me dit que sa vieille maison a été si baissé ils pourraient mettre ce parc d'attractions en haut. Je le plains.   
  
Alors sur son chevet j'ai vu un livre. Je l'ai choisi et a regardé en haut le devant.   
  
C'était son journal!   
  
Tout comme moi il garde un journal! Je dois j'admettre vraiment a été tenté pour le lire mais je sais que je ne voudrait pas que Eriol pour ait lu mon journal mais j'ai seulement seulement a commencé le mien. Son a eu l'air d'il avait été gardé pour les années. Je l'ai choisi en haut et le feutre gelé raide. Alors je vous ai choisi en haut et choisi son et vous a regardé en haut les deux. J'ai eu une habitude parcourir des journaux des gens. J'ai lu le journal de Syaoran, le journal de Sakura et le journal de ma soeur. Tristement Syaoran m'a attrapé, lisant le sien était comme lisant un vraiment bon livre. Je mets vous et allait alors mettre en bas le sien à un côté quand je l'ai tombé et une image est sorti. J'ai glissé du lit long et ai choisi l'image en haut.   
  
C'était une image de lui; c'était un noir et une image blanche qui ont eu l'air de ce que les premières images ont eu l'air de et dans l'image était homme et la femme. Probablement sa mère et engendre ils étaient vraiment vieux dans cette image. Il m'a dit comment il avait été vivant pour les années et l'âge pareil resté pour les années aussi. Regarder comment ses amis dur grandit en haut et meurt.   
  
Son journal était ouvert à une page aussi; je devais donner un coup d'oeil. Je signifie que je devais le choisir en haut. J'ai pris le journal et donnais un coup d'oeil à la page. C'était très proche la fin. J'ai remarqué ces entrées de journal de Eriol étaient n'aussi pas longtemps que la mine pourrait être. Il a lu-  
  
'Cher Journal,  
  
J'ai eu un jour très étrange; une nouvelle fille a joint notre classe. J'ai vu qu'elle avant que mais vraiment n'a jamais obtenu pour lui parler. Vous savez ez est cette fille de Meiling, le cousin de Syaoran. Elle est très mignonne si vous savez que je signifie.   
  
Nous avons parlé et de son j'ai découvert que mon nom signifie le Lion de Dieu. Je déteste pour être des moyens mais elle est un morceau, étrange. Qu'elle pense-t-il de et les choses comme que ce qu'a fait Syaoran voit dans elle en premier lieu. Je ne le blâme pas pour aimer d'améliorer de Sakura alors Meiling, elle pas exactement un prix.   
  
Je pense que si je deviens son ami que j'obtiendrai plus près à Tomoyo et Syaoran. Meiling m'a demandé si elle (Tomoyo) était mon amie, je souhaite. Meiling trop mauvais ne peut pas parcourir mon esprit sage elle verrait la vérité. Si je demande sa chose de la famille de Syaoran et deviens son ami j'obtiendra Syaoran et Tomoyo.   
  
Meiling, cette fille bête qu'elle a l'air de déjà des confiance me quand j'ai appelé son Meiling-Chan. La fille bête qu'elle est.   
  
De toute façon je parle à elle voit demain qu'elle me dira.   
  
Que tout journal, Eriol  
  
"Ce grand phoney" j'ai pleuré je mets le journal et vous ai choisi en bas en haut encore et maintenant j'écris ceci.   
  
Il est été l'utilisation me, comme ma mère, comme mon père, comme ma soeur et comme tout le monde d'autre je sais. Le condamner, je le déteste. Je ne le dis rien plus de notre famille et je le laisse près de Tomoyo pauvre. L'attente si Tomoyo le veut elle peut l'avoir. Je suis par avec les hommes ils tout coup me de et m'utilise pour leur chose bête.   
  
Je n'obtiens jamais épousé. Les hommes je les déteste les tous et je reste le seul. Je ne laisse jamais un autre homme m'a pour un ami. Je devine maintenant le seul homme je peut dépendre d'est mon Syaoran-Kun.   
  
Je lis ses entrées de journal de moi si pour le moment le journal,  
  
Aimer Meiling.   
  
P. Je DETESTE Eriol! Le condamner à l'enfer! Quelque Roseau de Clow! Je le déteste, lui permettre d'a son charme mais je ferai laisser ce b#%8d obtient à Syaoran ou à Tomoyo ou à Sakura aucun d'eux!   
  
Le lion de Dieu? Ha! Ouais plus comme le Chien du Diable!   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Merci si beaucoup! Ceci était un chapitre agréable pour traduire pour vous, l'histoire est un agréable celui.. J'espère! Quand même, s'il vous plaît la revue et essayer votre meilleur à battant l'anglais à 'la Revue, la Revue Agréable'.   
  
L'accord? L'accord, merci mes amis français charmants (Et quelques-uns dans le Canada) Mon penpal dans le Canada, le Jasmin. C'est Cardwitch! espère que vous vous amusez!   
  
Quand même, s'il vous plaît la revue, vous êtes tels gens agréables!! 


	3. Chapitre 3

Bien, merci encore au critique. Je sais c'étais un chapitre triste, il fait vous vous sentez très triste. Mais pas les choses d'inquiétude frapperont le fond de rocher prochain et alors le seul endroit d'il y a en haut!   
  
Pas l'inquiétude, je ne cesse pas sur vous les gars, vous appréciez si vous lisez, appréciez.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Le Journal de Meiling A Continué:  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
Approuver si prenons d'où nous partons de, Eriol est perdant. Je le déteste, et il me déteste. J'ai le dîner seulement fini de lui et j'attends Sakura et Wei pour venir et choisir m'en haut.   
  
Je sens fier si Eriol bête avec mon secret. Il est probablement dit presque cinquante gens et la moitié d'Angleterre de ma vie.   
  
Je le déteste, pourquoi fie-t-je des hommes? Je les déteste maintenant; je ne peux pas les fier à tout. Découvrir qu'il a pensé de moi a fait il a endommagé, j'ai pensé il pourrait pouvoir me comprendre.   
  
La droite de Syaoran il ne va pas s'être fié.   
  
Désolé ceci est le journal court mais je suis aussi dérangé pour écrire n'importe quel plus, voir que je déchire la page.   
  
P. Syaoran calme malade, que s'il meurt-il? Je sais c'est bête mais je me souviens de ce qu'il est aimé regarder mourir de Syaoran, suffoquer pour l'air. Sakura dit qu'elle trouvera- UN Guérisseur pour guérir Syaoran pauvre. Le Clan de Li dit que Wei rapporte Syaoran Hong Kong pour être avec le Clan de Li après il a retrouvé.   
  
Cher Journal,  
  
Le dos pour éduquer aujourd'hui et je pense que Eriol a remarqué que je l'ai évité. Après qu'il a-t-il dit de moi peut vous me flambez pour mes haines? Eriol a semblé comme un gars et comme Tomoyo agréables a dit si se dans une lettre elle m'a envoyé une fois.   
  
Eriol m'est monté et demandé, "Meiling ce que j'a fait pour faire vous sentez vous endommagez et a tourmenté?" Je l'ai dit la vérité-  
  
"Vous avez fait ce que chaque par-dessus l'homme dans ce monde m'a fait, vous m'avez utilisé pour votre propre plaisir! Mais c'est bien votre juste un autre exemple de mon excuse déjà pathétique pour une vie". Je me suis sauvé de lui et je me souviens de regarder de dos sur lui. Il asseyait sur un banc écrivant dans ce journal du sien avec un stylo rouge. Jamais, je me souviens d'avait il a utilisé un stylo noir dans son journal. Je sais... rouge pour le sang.   
  
Il est comme ma maman,  
  
Il souhaite que j'étais mort.   
  
Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre qu'elle viendra bientôt regarder après Syaoran et je par l'ordre du Clan de Li. Le Grand Li Aîné (Syaoran et mon arrière grand-père) rapporter Wei un envoie ma mère hors pour nous garder les enfants. Je ne veux pas que ma mère fait du babysitting Syaoran. Je viens de savoir j'ai un boyaux méchants se sentant qu'elle prendra celui regarde Sakura et l'appelle un 'UNE Tourte' ou cela m'était elle a appelé une tourte?   
  
Le Clan croit qu'ils doivent enlever Syaoran du rôle de Dirigeant de Clan de Li. La mère de Syaoran, mon auntie charmant dit qu'elle appellera de tous les jours pour assurer Syaoran et je suis bien.   
  
Je souhaite que Yelan était ma maman, Syaoran l'aime plus alors n'importe quoi. Chaque puisque elle a donné la vie à Syaoran elle l'a aimé et a regardé le grandit avec un sourire sur sa belle face.   
  
Ma mère est en effet jolie mais elle m'a détesté, elle était très jeune quand j'étais né, treize ou quatorze au plus. Mais même si vous où dix quand vous aviez votre bébé vous feriez l'amour calme il bien qu'il a ruiné votre vie. Ma mère a dit une fois à mon père- "quel était l'usage d'apporter ce cadavre inutile dans ce monde? Traverser tous ma douleur et mon travail et ce que fait je reçois, rien mais un Petit Couru".   
  
Ma mère me déteste si beaucoup de et mon père ne m'aime pas. Il vraiment ne m'aime pas même. Quand je suis sorti de l'utérus que ma mère celui a pris me regarde et a dit avoir hurlé- "Quel Est le point?"   
  
Elle me fait m'a envie de qu'elle aurait plutôt miscarried me ou si j'étais mort-né. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle a souhaité que je n'étais pas ici. Elle aime Meiquing, mais elle me déteste. Je n'ai pas signifié pour ruiner sa vie; je vraiment ai essayé mon mieux l'éviter par-dessus les quatorze-années courtes que j'ai dépensé sur cette planète.   
  
Je ma mère, elle ne peut pas me donner un frein? Mais je suis blâmé-  
  
J'ai ruiné sa vie. Cela lui donne une droite pour ruiner la mine?   
  
Tout mon amour, Meiling Li  
  
P. Syaoran n'a pas montré de rétablissement et Chiharu a été dans l'école pour le dernier peu de jours. Sakura dit que si Syaoran meurt elle se tuera. Je n'aurais pas des objections un morceau de que me mais je dois me tenir haut, ne jamais renonce.   
  
Je Meiling Li; je suis un préféré du Clan de Li pour une femme pour un mari de Li. Mais non, je ne pourrais jamais recevoir épousé. Seulement si je suis dans l'amour j'ai décidé j'épouserai.   
  
Je dois me souvenir de je suis une fille de Li, bien que j'ai reçu mon nom de Li de mon excuse pathétique pour une mère qui... si le Clan de Kun dit que le raseur un petit sème.   
  
L'extérieur je suis jumpy heureux et gai (gai comme dans heureux) Meiling Li, mais dans personne peut voir que je crie pour l'aide pour venir et épargner me. J'ai pensé Eriol m'a compris, mais il ne fait pas.   
  
Cher Journal,  
  
Ma mère sera ici très bientôt et Wei partira dans le matin. Je souhaite qu'il n'allait pas; il est un des peu de qui sait que ma mère me terrifie. Je le manquerai et je sais que Syaoran fera aussi, il a été notre gardien pour Syaoran, depuis il était né. Il est été une aide familiale pour moi depuis Ryuu Li est mort et Syaoran et j'ai été égalé en haut.   
  
Le rond de Sakura maintenant, elle est sur le téléphone avec 'Le Guérisseur' maintenant. J'espère qu'il peut guérir Syaoran. Je dois aller pour le moment cause la vocation de Sakura me. ..she's fait le dîner.   
  
(10:27) plus tard sur. ...   
  
C'était un dîner agréable et ma mère remonte à la surface et elle est sur sa façon ici maintenant. Que dira-t-elle quand elle voit Sakura, qu'elle fera quand elle me voit? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans les mois maintenant depuis Syaoran a refusé de se retourner à Hong Kong parce qu'il est dans l'amour avec Sakura. Je souhaite que je quelques-uns avais celui qui m'a aimé mais. Je ne fais pas.   
  
Ma mère juste un bloc loin Wei de cause a reçu seulement un appel d'elle. Mon sort se déplace plus près et plus près..   
  
Meiling Li, 14  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
Quand ma mère est arrivée j'avais un choc cela, je me demande toujours. Elle a laissé m'accumuler et m'a embrassé et a dit qu'elle m'a manqué. Ne pas l'a fait cela. (Je parie qu'elle signifie est 'j'ai manqué battant les lumière vivantes de vous')  
  
Le par-dessus le choc j'avais été qu'elle a apporté avec elle; avec elle était garçon ou plutôt l'homme de l'âge de dix-sept. Il était si beau; il avait l'acier ondé- les cheveux noirs (Comme Eriol) et les yeux bruns profonds. Son nom était Tyler.   
  
Ma mère l'a introduit me, la "Fille" (Elle jamais m'appelle à peine Meiling) "ceci est Tyler Li, un très loin du cousin qui habite en Pékin avec sa famille. Il sera votre nouveau mari et vous épouserez l'année prochaine quand vous un quinze, la fille".   
  
Me l'épouse? Je ne le sais pas même, quand j'étais une femme entraînée pour Syaoran que j'avais le sait pour les années et les années données pour apprendre qu'il est comme. Ce Tyler de gars, j'ai une année pour apprendre de lui.   
  
"C'est charmant pour rencontrer le Mei-Chan" Tyler a dit dans une voix basse profonde. Il m'a rappelé de voix du Toya de frère du Sakura.   
  
Le Mei-Chan? Eriol m'a appelé cela une fois, Eriol quel est mauvais avec moi? Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'oublier que fait pourquoi je sens cette façon? Pourquoi son nom il me cause le coeur pour battre rapidement?   
  
"C'est agréable pour vous rencontrer Li" j'ai répondu.   
  
"Vous pouvez m'appeler le Tyler-Kun" il m'a répondu. Le Tyler-Kun? Pourquoi ai-t-j'envie de que Eriol parle avec moi? Pourquoi je ne peux pas arrêter cette chose de Eriol? J'ai dit ma bonne nuit de mère et Tyler et la série d'à ma salle quand.   
  
"La fièvre de Syaoran est plus basse maintenant si... oh bonjour" Sakura a dit sort de salle de Syaoran. (Oh non) je me souviens de la pensée, et c'est calme résonnant bien que ma tête.   
  
"Qui vous est la jeune dame?" ma mère a demandé,  
  
"Sakura" Sakura a répondu à ma mère, sa face a tombé.   
  
"Votre Sakura Kinomoto est vous pas?" ma mère a dit dans une voix cruelle basse. Sakura, Tyler et je tout regardé a effrayé quand Sakura a été forcé à répondre-  
  
"Oui ma' suis, je suis l'amie de Syaoran"  
  
Ma mère a regardé Sakura et en bas et l'a commencée à encercler en haut aime qu'un chat se préparant à pounce.   
  
"Je vois, donc vous êtes le Whore Japonais?"   
  
"Je suis désolé, que?"   
  
"Vous êtes ce chennie la fille Japonaise".   
  
Je me suis sauvé. Ceci était horrible que j'ai su que ceci arriverait.   
  
Je parlerai demain, l'amour Meiling Li  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bien un autre chapitre allé avec le vent, la droite? Bien s'il vous plaît la revue, le chapitre prochain viendra aussitôt que je reçois une revue, ils toujours font ^_^  
  
Merci et lire et réexaminer et revient un jour et lire le chapitre prochain. 


End file.
